csifandomcom-20200225-history
Shop Till You Drop
Shop Till You Drop 'is the tenth episode in season seven of Synopsis Mac and the team search for the killer of a department store manager who was found dead in a holiday display window. Plot Mac and Jo are watching the unveiling of Stonefield’s department store holiday window when Mac catches sight of a pickpocket. Mac and Jo apprehend the man, but their attention is diverted when the holiday window display reveals the body of a man. He’s identified as Richard Grossman, the store’s general manager, and Hawkes determines he was killed less than an hour ago by a blow to the head. Jo and Danny follow a trail of bloody footprints to a makeup counter in the store. The woman working at the counter, Tracy Parker, says the counter was so busy that she didn’t see anything, and Jo notes that her shoes don’t match the prints on the floor. Jo notices blood on the cotton ball dispenser, and, positing the killer was wounded, she and Danny go into the women’s bathroom, where they find bloody cotton balls in the trash. Mac and Flack question the pickpocket, Howie, who had blood on the arm of his jacket that matched the victim. Howie denies any part in the murder, claiming that he bumped into a woman in the store. Jo and Danny view surveillance footage from the store and Jo recognizes the woman Howie bumped into as a woman she saw just before she and Mac went to Stonefield’s. Jo goes back to the park and is surprised to find the woman still there. The woman turns out to be Alena Maybrook, an assistant manager at Stonefield’s. Jo questions Alena, but the young woman doesn’t speak at all. Flack pulls Jo out of the interrogation to tell her that Alena cleared out her bank account several weeks ago and bought a ticket to Aruba. Coupled with the fact that Alena’s blood was found at the scene, the evidence makes it look like Alena murdered Grossman—and that it was premeditated. Adam determines that a white model tree branch was the murder weapon, while Danny matches skin cells on broken blue glass to a the window designer, Pascal Denton, who also happened to be engaged to Alena. When Danny and Flack track Pascal down, the man tells them that Alena ended their engagement six months ago—and that Grossman and he fought over the window design. Pascal insists he didn’t kill Grossman, and the evidence backs him up. What’s more, Sid finds scratches and bite marks on Grossman that indicates he attacked a woman shortly before his death. Jo uncovers multiple harassment charges against Grossman, and tries to get Alena to admit she was attacked by Grossman. Alena continues to be uncommunicative, and without further evidence, the CSIs are forced to release her. Lindsay finds Alena’s hours went from forty to seventy recently, and Jo speaks to Tracy, who was one of the people who complained about Grossman. Tracy tells her that Alena was nothing but supportive, even offering to close up and balance the register so she could leave early to put her kids to bed. Adam shows Mac that a USB drive recovered from the scene belonged to a high definition camera, and Mac and Flack return to the area outside the store to find Howie’s bag after Mac recalls Howie holding the camera. They recover the bag, but find it completely waterlogged. Adam is able to recover footage from the memory card, which reveals Alena stealing cash from multiple registers. Jo notes that because Alena stole less than $10 from each register, the store would have assumed it was a miscalculation and declared it an acceptable loss. Lindsay shares some surprising news with Mac and Jo: an analysis of Alena’s blood revealed that she has a fatal type of lymphoma. Jo meets with Alena at the playground where she first saw her and learns that Alena discovered her diagnosis and started stealing from the registers to help out employees laid off by the store. Grossman caught her and blackmailed her for sex; when she decided to cut him off, he tried to force the issue and she fought back, killing him. Jo turns the case over to the robbery division, but Mac notes that Alena might be dead by the time they decide to take a look at it. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Lisa Brenner as Alena Maybrook * Jeff Roop as Richard Grossman * Patrick Fabian as Charles Richmore * Hayley Marie Norman as Tracy Parker * Steven Crowley as Howie Simon * Hart Turner as Pascal Denton * Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech Music *'Baby it's Cold Outside by Dean Martin & Martina McBride. *'All Fall Down' by Quivver. See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 7